


Reporter to Goddess

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: Lena's making everyone have an eye exam just to harrass her girlfriend and make her get new glasses. Kara decides to run with it and see how jealous she can make her girlfriend. Because it's not like Lena will say anything since nobody knows they're dating. Can sweet and innocent Kara Danvers make Lena Luthor jealous?





	Reporter to Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. Glasses/Green
> 
> I'm combining days 3 and 4 because it falls into both categories and I had too much fun writing this. I've got a few more days written and I hope to catch up this weekend! I hope you enjoy!

** Glasses **

Supergirl had been through her fair share of glasses over the years. Some just couldn’t hold up to her strength, some fell out while she was flying, and some just got misplaced. And here was her problem currently, CatCo decided to give benefits to their employees and were now requiring an eye exam. Of course she could probably pull some DEO strings and get things cleared up normally. But luck wasn’t on her side this time because Lena was in the office and she was being called to take her eye exam. Of course Lena knew she was Supergirl and didn’t really need her glasses for vision impairment, but nonetheless she loved torturing Kara. _Well two can play this game Ms. Luthor._

__

Kara faked her way through the eye exam to nobody’s surprise. What was different about her exam though was that Lena was sitting in the doorway watching. Everyone knew they were close friends, best friends to be exact; what people didn’t know was that they had been dating for three months. Lena had been dragging her feet on wanting to tell people about them and she didn’t blame her honestly. It was one thing to have attention as Supergirl but the second people found out Kara Danvers was dating Lena Luthor she’d have nowhere to hide. However, if her girlfriend wanted to test her patience that was fine, two could play that game and she happened to know Lena Luthor got jealous really fast when it came to her. 

__

The eye doctor was nice enough and Kara could hear her heartbeat pick up every time she gave her a sweet and innocent smile. “Well that wasn’t so bad Dr. Sanderson, thanks for making it painless.” “I do try to make it painless, and please call me Rachel.” “Well Rachel, care to help me pick out some frames? I’ve worn glasses for so long and in the same style. Do you think I should change it up this time?” She may or may not have given the cute head tilt that she knew her girlfriend adored and watched as the doctors cheeks flushed. Kara picked up a pair of frames and slid them onto her face. “Thoughts on these?” The doctor quickly cleared her throat and adjusted them on her face even though they didn’t need adjusting, “They look pretty good. How about these though? They look like more your style.” She handed Kara another pair and took the ones currently sitting on her nose so she could put the new pair on. 

__

She slid the glasses on her face and bit back a laugh because they were totally a pair she would have picked; they looked just like the ones she already had. Instead of laughing she bit her lip in the way that drove Lena wild. “They’re pretty cute. What do you think Lena?” She asked innocently as she turned towards her girlfriend. “They suit you Kar. But anything you pick will probably look great.” “Aww you’re the best friend a girl could have,” she replied innocently with a slight smirk. 

__

Lena rolled her eyes and Kara again had to try not to laugh. The doctor helped her slide a few different pairs on and gave her compliments on each. “Do you think these say grown up reporter or shy bookworm? I don’t want to give off the wrong vibe.” She watched as the doctor tapped her chin, “Honestly either look works for you but I’d say bookworm.” Kara slid them off and handed them back to her, “Let’s find something that says ‘Reporter by day, goddess by night.” The blush on Rachel’s cheeks spread down her chest and Kara could actually hear Lena choke behind her. _Bring it on sweetheart I can go all day._

__

Rachel handed her a pair of frames that looked like her usual but the frames were a tad bigger and she slid them onto her nose before looking in the mirror. Upon first glance she noticed they made her eyes look even more blue than usual, Lena would love them. She didn’t look like a dorky reporter in these, she looked like someone who was worthy of the powerful woman she called her girlfriend. “I think those will draw anyone’s attention in Kara.” Kara blushed under the gaze of the doctor but really she could feel Lena’s eyes on the back of her head, willing her to turn around. But of course Kara couldn’t give in that easily. 

__

“It’s not easy being a shy reporter. You don’t meet too many genuine people and nobody trusts you.” She pretended to adjust the glasses on her face and was met with Rachel’s blue eyes in front of her. “Maybe you’re just looking in the wrong places.” A blush crept up her cheeks again and Kara bit her lip, this poor girl liked her. Of course she did, everyone loved her. A hand rested on her knee, a little too high to just be friendly and Kara’s breath caught in her throat. This was even a little much for her because she loved Lena and would **never** cheat on her. 

Suddenly a pair of green eyes were in the mirror behind her and she felt hands rest on her shoulders. “You look gorgeous darling.” Blue eyes met green and she couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face, “Well if you approve, that’s really all that matters. You have to stare at them more than I do.” Lena laughed and her hands slid down Kara’s arms as she let her lips brush her ear, “I _always_ approve of what you wear,” and then added quietly so only her super hearing could pick up on, “or don’t.” She fought the groan that wanted to escape her lips as her girlfriend pressed a kiss to her cheek and stood back up.

“Rachel if you’re done with Kara, I’d love to steal my girlfriend for lunch.” The CEO façade was back in place and it made Kara shiver. She might be the girl of steel but she was sure that her girlfriend had more power in her voice than Supergirl could ever hope to have. “Of course Ms. Luthor! I’ll put in the order and they’ll be here next week.” Kara smiled apologetically at Rachel, “Thank you they’re perfect. I appreciate your help.” She nodded and smiled back while Lena took the opportunity to assert her claim on her superhero, “Go ahead and put it on my card Rachel. Come on darling let’s go grab lunch.”

Kara handed the frames back to Rachel and slid her own back onto her face before standing and smoothing her hands down her slacks where they’d creased. In a very rare show of public affection she found her fingers being intertwined with Lena’s as she was lead from the room. All that could be heard was the clack of Lena’s heels as they walked down the hallway towards her office. Nobody dared to say a word to either woman and they averted their eyes at the joined hands. But Kara heard the whispers start the second they had turned the corner to Lena’s office.

”Le-“ she tried to argue with her girlfriend but promptly found herself being pushed against the back of the door. You wouldn’t think someone could catch Supergirl off guard but when it came to Lena Luthor all bets were off. Her hands were sliding up Kara’s sides as their lips moved in tandem. She tilted her head upward on instinct and felt Lena’s lips moving down the column of her neck. Fingers slid their way into raven locks and a moan slipped through her lips. “Fuck babe, like my new glasses that much?” She felt a smile pressed against her neck, “Sexy doesn’t even begin to explain how you look in them Kar. But more so I realized that I want everyone to know you’re mine so everyone can keep their fucking hands to themselves. And if they know we’re together then maybe people will leave us alone in my office.” Kara tugged her upwards and crashed her lips against Lena’s again. “Does this door lock?” One perfectly arched eyebrow raised followed by a smirk. It was all Kara needed as an answer before she was flying them to her favorite couch and letting her girlfriend claim her for the next hour or so. 

__

Turns out getting new glasses and being teased by her girlfriend could actually be fun and rewarding, very rewarding.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
